Interference
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker's dad has a vision for his son's future, and he is determined that no one will interfere, not Becker himself and certainly not a 19 year old girl in short skirts and heels.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Interference

Rating: T

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: Becker's dad has a vision for his son's future, and he is determined that no one will interfere, not Becker himself and certainly not a 19 year old girl in short skirts and heels.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: This pre-ship, B/J. The idea for this came when I realized Becker, young for a captain, was probably thought by some people to be headed for a great military career. Those who don't know the secrets of the ARC, would probably wonder what the heck was he doing? How would Jess deal with the idea of him leaving? Into this story kernel, came Becker's father.

Interference, Part One

"What have you got Jess?" asked Becker.

"Anomaly detected at West Park."

"We're on it," said Matt, as the team collected the black boxes and ran out.

"Be careful," called Jess, turning in time to catch Becker's smile.

"Always," he said, and she smiled back.

They were still on route when Jess had some news. "I've intercepted several 911 calls about an attack on a jogger in the West Park."

"We're almost there," said Matt. A few minutes later, they arrived.

"Damn it! We're too late," said Becker.

The scene that greeted them marred the peacefulness of the park on this sunny, pleasant day. A jogger lay to the side of the paved jogging path.

"Something tried to drag him into the bushes."

"Must have been interrupted by the people who called 911," said Abby, examining the body. "There is one deep bite on the neck, and claw marks on the back and shoulder. He was jumped, and probably died instantly from the bite."

"So, now we have a killer on the loose," said Becker.

"The park's been evacuated," said Jess.

"Good," said Matt. "Where's the anomaly Jess?"

"Not far, keep moving straight ahead."

The team did as she told them, and ran not into the anomaly, but into a creature.

"What is it?"

"Castoroides, giant beaver," said Connor

"Giant is right. It's the size of a car!" cried Becker.

"I'd hate to see its lodge," said Abby, "housing that thing would take a whole forest of logs. Poor thing would have a lot of chewing to do."

"It could too," said Connor. "Look at the size of its teeth!"

"Connor, does that thing eat meat?" asked Becker.

"No."

Matt and Becker sighed. "Then we have a problem," said Matt.

"Oh, right," said Connor. "Then what killed the jogger?"

"We have another problem," said Jess. "The anomaly readings just stopped."

"It's closed," said Abby.

"Look around people, and be careful."

"What about the beaver?" asked Abby.

"Jess, send a recovery team for the beaver, but tell them we have an unidentified predator on the loose."

"They're on the way, Matt, with backup."

"She's so efficient," said Abby.

"No surprise there," said Becker. "She efficiently eats a chocolate bar in five seconds flat."

"It's a skill," said Jess.

They heard a scream behind them.

"I think we located the creature," said Connor.

They ran toward the scream, and found a bear looming over the body of another jogger.

"Get that bear off her!" screamed Matt.

They all fired, and soon the bear was unconscious.

"Is she alive?" asked Becker as Abby knelt beside the body.

"Yes, barely. Jess..."

"I know, ambulance already dispatched."

"I thought the park was evacuated!"

"That's what the police said Becker," said Jess.

"Can we do anything for her?" asked Matt.

"Try to stop the bleeding. That's about it," said Abby.

"The ambulance is three minutes away," said Jess.

"Good," said Matt.

Connor stood over the creature.

"It isn't a bear," said Connor, "it's a borhyaena, a bear-like predator, but its a marsupial. It had short little legs, see? They were ambush predators."

"You think this is the only one?"

"Probably. Yeah, it made two attacks, but look at the size of it, it's diet has to be huge."

"The joggers would be an easy target," said Becker.

Connor nodded.

"Let's do a sweep to make sure," said Matt.

The ambulance with ARC medics pulled up and they took care of the jogger.

The rest of the team searched the entire park.

"Nothing," said Matt.

"I am getting no reports of any more sightings Matt," said Jess.

"Good," said Abby. "Let's go."

Becker lingered. "I'm doing another sweep."

"Becker, we checked thoroughly," said Matt.

"You guys go on, I'll ride back with the recovery team," he said and walked away.

The team exchanged glances, and followed Becker.

Back in Ops, Emily had joined Jess at the ADD.

"They are not back yet," said Emily.

"Oh, they decided to search the park again, to make sure there were no more creatures," said Jess. "There was another attack after the team got there. Becker's taking it pretty hard," she said.

"He is quite devoted," said Emily.

"He's more than that Em," said Jess. "He takes every loss or injury personally, and it drives me crazy. I keep telling him that he isn't too blame for everything."

Emily smiled. "It is hard when someone you love is grieved."

"What? I'm not...I don't...We're just friends Emily."

Emily smiled. "I do not believe love can come without friendship."

"I know, but, Em we are just friends."

"Of course," said Emily.

Jess frowned. "Where are you guys?" she asked into the comms.

"Sweeping the park," said Matt, "again."

"I told you to leave," said Becker.

Matt smirked. "Can't, I'm team leader, what if you go missing or something? It's my head."

"And your shins once Jess starts kicking," said Connor.

"Oh, I hate to think of what Miss Parker would do to me if the Captain didn't come back," teased Matt.

Becker ignored him, but his face was a little red. In Ops, Jess' face was very red.

"For pity sakes, we're just friends," she muttered.

"There's nothing out here, Becker," said Abby.

"Right." said Becker. "It's best to be certain."

"Of course it is," said Matt, "but can we go now?"

"Yeah."

"Hurry back," said Jess' cheery voice.

Becker smiled. He saw Abby watching him, and blushed.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Interference

Jess smiled as each team member returned the black boxes. Her smile was bigger and brighter for one member.

"I have some news," she said cheerfully.

"The jogger?" Becker asked.

Jess smiled. "They think she'll make a full recovery."

Becker smiled and then sighed. "That's good Jess, thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. I know there was a casualty, and that is horrible, but there could have been two, and probably would have been without you and the others."

Becker smiled. "Trying to cheer me up?"

"Always," she said with a chuckle. "You really should stop being so grumpy."

"Then you'd have nothing to do."

"Just my regular, paying job," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, you'd be so bored."

She laughed.

"Captain Becker! Get in here now!" screamed Lester.

"What did you do?" asked Connor.

"I don't know," said Becker.

Becker walked into Lester's office to see the director more angry than he'd ever seen him. His face was red, every vein in his neck and forehead stood up, and he was fuming, literallly.

"What's wrong?" asked Becker.

"What's wrong?" repeated Lester, dumbfounded. "What's bloody wrong!" he screamed.

Becker looked behind him, where the team and Jess had gathered.

"Calm down," said Abby.

"Yeah," said Connor. "Whatever it is we'll work it all out."

"Oh, how very nice, Connor. Tell me, how do you work out betrayal, hm? Or backstabbing, or at the very least deceit?" Lester walked up to Becker. "You might have least had the decency to inform me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Becker.

"Oh, you don't know what...you bloody well put in the request!"

"Becker, you didn't request a tank, did you?" asked Jess.

"Not lately," he said with a smirk.

Lester yelled, "This is no light-hearted matter, and I am incensed by your attitude! How dare you act like you have no clue! I just spent a humiliating morning on the phone, first, in an unsolicited call with a general clearly decended from babboons, then in a call with the minister when I was the babboon."

"Lester..."

"Shut up, Captain!"

"Lester, please," said Jess sweetly. "What's going on?"

"Our good Captain has requested, without my knowledge, a transfer."

"What?" asked Becker.

"You didn't," said Abby.

"Jeez, you could have told us Action Man."

"You're...leaving?"

Becker looked at her, and Jess had tears in her eyes.

"I swear, Jess, I didn't. I have no idea what he's talking about."

Lester kicked his trash bin. "The treachery! I trusted you. I put my faith in you. How dare you make me look like a fool in front of the minister. Now, you add insult to injury by playing ignorant."

"I'm not playing, Lester, I don't know. I didn't request a transfer. I wouldn't."

"I don't know why you're playing with this, but it doesn't matter. It's done and over. The transfer has been approved."

"What!" cried Becker.

Everyone looked shocked, but Jess, she was crying.

"This is insane! I never requested a transfer!"

Jess sobbed. "You didn't even tell me."

Connor glared at him and shook his head.

"Would you listen to what I'm saying?" cried Becker.

"I am," said Matt. "Lester, he seems as shocked as the rest of us. Maybe you should stop yelling and listen."

Lester stopped raging. He stared at Becker. "You...didn't ask for a transfer?"

"No."

The sounds of Jess attempting to stop her sobs cut into him. He turned to her. "I didn't. I swear."

Jess nodded.

"Then we have a substantial problem," said Lester. "You've been transferred, and are no longer a member of this facility."

Everyone stood, shocked into silence.

A cell phone ring broke the stillness.

"By all means, Captain, take a phone call. We aren't doing anything important," said Lester.

Becker looked at the phone and sighed at the number.

"Dad, this really isn't a good time," he said softly.

Laughter greeted him. "Let me guess, you're in front of your former boss and he's screaming at you."

"Did you say my 'former boss?"

There was more laughter. "I did. Everything's all sewn up and you can get out of there today. Right this moment actually. I've got other things in the works too. You'll be right where you should be, a general at the top of government, before you know it."

Becker clenched his fists, his mouth went dry, and he struggled for control. "You did this," he said with eery calm.

"Of course. Come on over for dinner tonight and we'll discuss the plans. No need to thank me, Son, just doing my job as your father."

"Thank you? Seriously?"

"Hilary? You...don't sound pleased."

Becker was furious. He hung up.

Lester stared at the young man, now hanging his head in front of him. "I take it your father did some arranging of strings?"

Becker nodded.

"Captain, what is it you want?"

"To stay here, under your command, in the ARC," said Becker, barely above a whisper.

"Good," said Lester. "Then we have work to do. Jess hack whereever you have to and stop the transfer from, uh...transferring."

Jess smiled and ran to her station.

"I thought it was too late," said Abby.

"There's done," said Lester, "and there is done, with a capital d, italicized, and underlined. Fortunately, that takes longer. I'm hoping we can grab him from the actual personnel files before he's installed into a new position. I think its time for the babboon to call the minister back."

"I'm sorry, Lester."

Lester was taken aback by the helpless tone from the Captain. Suddenly, the captain and confident soldier vanished and a son, under the wing of a powerful father stood in front of him.

Lester smiled. "Not to worry. I have some experience with over-reaching parents, you know," and he winked at Becker.

Becker smiled.

"Can we help?" asked Connor.

"Yes, pour me a scotch," said Lester.

Connor smiled and went to fetch the drink.

"I may need your help, Captain. I think the minister would be more inclined to help if he knew that he was being manipulated."

"Easy, he's still my father. I'd rather not put him in too much hot water."

"Will a scalding bath suffice?" asked Lester.

Becker grinned. "As long as he can crawl out of it...eventually."

Lester smiled. "Right. Let's get to it, then," he said, dialing the phone. "The things I do for you people, I swear."

Connor handed him his scotch.

"Thank you. I need fuel. 'Hello, Minister. Yes, it is James Lester again. Well, the situation has changed and I am terribly sorry to inconvenience anyone, but I will be keeping my head of security."

End of Ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Everyone had been ran out of Lester's office after Becker had spoken to the minister and related his brief conversation with his father. Lester and the minister were speaking in private now.

Becker stood helpless for a moment, but then he saw Jess, working hard at her station, and without realizing it, he moved toward her.

She smiled pleasantly as he sat down. "Don't worry. You're not going anywhere," she said with confidence.

"This is so embarrassing. I'm not a child. I don't need my father's help."

"I know."

"I never asked him..."

"Becker," she said, facing him. "I know about overzealous parents. It's OK. No one blames you."

"Jess, it looks like I need my father to further my career."

"No it doesn't. You're fighting back."

"He's never helped me. I've earned every single position or praise, I've ever got. I even owned the reprimands."

She smiled. "I can't see you being reprimanded too often. Becker, I know you did it all yourself. We all know you. We're the last people you have to explain yourself to."

He smiled, and sighed. "It just looks so bad."

"I know. I applaud your self control. If my mother or father had done a stunt like this you'd be hearing my yelling clear across the channel."

"Wait til I see my father."

She smiled. Her fingers danced across the computer. "Boo-yah!" she screamed. Becker laughed. "Yes! I'm good." She cleared her throat, turned to Becker and said professionally, "I am sorry, Captain, but I have to inform you that you are still very much in the employ of the ARC, and you're staying that way."

Becker smiled. "You're sure? My dad has some high connections."

"Oh, I know. He pushed that transfer right through, however, we are no longer in the world of connections and greased palms. We are in the cyber world. I am queen here, and I have snagged your little cyber butt back into the cyber ARC. Your father is just going to have to deal."

He laughed. "Thanks, Jess. Honestly, thank you."

She looked at him.

"I really didn't want to leave," he said. He had scooted closer to her, probably without realizing it and now he leaned forward.

"I really didn't want you to go," she whispered. She stared at his lips, which were so close. His hand came up and caressed her cheek.

"You'd be hard to leave."

"Good," she whispered.

They were inches apart now, and Jess realized he was staring at her lips too.

"Becker," she whispered, moving toward him, and their lips touched, moving into a kiss. One more instant and it would actually happen. She would be kissing Captain Becker.

"Captain!" yelled Lester.

Becker and Jess jumped. Jess moved back into her chair, and Becker jumped out of his.

Lester appraoched rapidly. "Captain, my head of security, here you are."

"Yes, sir. Here I am...and?"

Lester smiled. "Here you stay."

Becker folded over with relief, sagging into his knees. Lester chuckled, and patted him on the back.

"Yes, this is the standard reaction for learning your boss shall be James Lester."

Becker chuckled. "Thank you, sir. I'm in your debt."

"That makes us even, finally." He smiled and shook Becker's hand. He said softly, so only Becker heard, "I would have a talk with your father."

"I intend to."

Lester smiled, patted Becker once more on the shoulder, then walked up the steps to his office.

"This is a place of business!" he barked. "Could I please see some work." He turned to enter his office, but stoppped. "Oh, by the way, excellent work, Miss Parker. I'm sorry, but I think you've been added to a hacker list by the miliatary brass."

"Lester, you're so funny. I'm already on that list."

He nodded, and went into his office.

Becker turned and stared at that radiant smile. "I hope you aren't in trouble."

"Please, I've been getting in trouble with my computer since primary school."

He laughed. "I'm serious, though, I couldn't stand knowing you were on some kind of threat list because of me."

Jess stood and walked up to him. "I'd do a lot worse for you."

He raised his eyebrow. "Would you?"

She nodded. "I need you."

They stood quietly staring. Then Jess retreated slightly, "I mean, we all need you, you know. You keep us safe."

"You keep me safe too. You just saved me, cyber-wise."

She laughed. "I've got your cyber butt covered."

"Thanks."

She nodded, and walked to her chair.

"Jess?"

She turned.

"I'd like to thank you. Properly. How about dinner?"

"Yes! I mean, sure. I have to eat."

"You do. How about we leave from work and stop somewhere, not fancy but nice, my treat."

"I'd love that."

"All right. I'll see you later."

He walked out of OPs, but Jess called him back.

"Your father. You have to meet him tonight."

"I never said I would."

"Becker, you need to confront him."

"Oh, I intend to, but he can wait. I'd whether be with you tonight."

She blushed. "OK. I just don't want him trying something else."

"I'm prepared now. It will be OK. I'll see you later."

"You will."

End of Ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Jess and Becker had a pleasant meal of burgers and crisps at a little diner Becker went to often. It was simple, and relaxed. She'd never seen him talk so much or laugh as much. He wouldn't talk about his father, though, and she respected that. She was curious, though.

Becker was driving her back to the ARC to get her car when he suddenly asked if she minded stopping at his place.

"Don't look at me like that," he said with a laugh, "it's on the way, and I just wanted to show you something."

"That's what worries me," she said.

"Jessica!"

She giggled hard when he turned bright red at her innuendo. "I was kidding. You're so funny!"

Becker frowned, but didn't look that upset. "So, will you risk it or not?"

"Hmm. OK. I'm curious."

They walked into his apartment. It was pretty much as she expected, neat, minimal, and black.

"Black sofa, chairs, kitchen table, OK, Becker its official. You're afraid of color."

He laughed. "If that was true, Jess, would I be hanging out with you?"

"Oh, so we're hanging out now, are we?"

"Sure. I have beer, some snacks, we could watch a movie."

She smiled. She never thought she'd break through to him this much. "It's tempting, but there's one thing I need to know."

"Yes?"

"Do you have chocolate?"

He smiled. "That's what I wanted to show you. My mum was here the other day, and she noticed I had some chocolate bars. She assumed I'd developed a taste for it, which I never really had. She's nuts about the stuff herself. Anyway, look what she left me."

Becker handed her a catalog. Every page was full of chocolate.

"Oh, you're mother is a fabulous woman," she said, taking the catalog and sitting on the sofa with it.

Becker laughed. He brought out some popcorn, crisps, two beers, and three chocolate bars.

"You just happen to have these on hand?"

"In case of emergency," he said with a smirk. "Yeah."

She giggled, opening a bar and settled back to read the catalog. "I'm looking this company up on the computer when I get home.

He laughed. "So, was it worth the detour?"

She nodded, chewing and reading.

He laughed, opened her beer, and turned on the telly. "How about a good old-fashioned western?"

She put the catalog down slightly. "I never figured you for the western type. I love them. Me and my grandpa used to watch them together."

"Let me guess you're favorite part was the women's dresses."

"Yes! They're wonderful, much, much too long, but wonderful."

He laughed. "I do prefer skirts...short." He said, staring at her legs.

She blushed but grinned.

They were enjoying a nice quiet evening, when loud, angry knocking broke the blissful scene.

"Dad," he said, opening the door.

"I thought you were coming over tonight." He glared at Jess. "Hilary, what's going on?"

"I'm having a quiet evening with a friend, Dad."

Becker Senior stared at his son. "I thought you knew about priorites, son."

"Dad, can we talk later?"

"No. It's about your future and it can't wait. Send," he looked Jess over like a piece of cheap meat, "that home."

Jess gasped, turned red, and slid into the sofa.

Becker glared at his dad. "Apologize," he said firmly, but with anger.

His father scoffed. "I don't feel the need to."

"I do. You insulted my friend and colleague."

"Ha! Colleague? Be serious."

"I am, Dad. She works with me. She's a fine woman and a good friend, and you've insulted and belittled her. I will not stand for that in my home."

"You won't? Who the hell do you think you're talking to, boy!"

"My incredibly mis-behaving and embarrassing father. Apologize."

His father huffed with rage. "If thats what it takes to get you to talk to me, fine. I apologize...Miss."

Jess smiled with teary eyes. She couldn't say anything, just nodded.

"Good, now I'll call you tomorrow. Good night."

"Wait! I will not leave. We need to discuss your future."

"Not now."

"Yes now! I call you today with the best news of your life, you hang up on me, stand me up for dinner, and now I find you entertaining with someone half your age."

Jess was so embarrassed. She wanted to run out of the house, but she was stuck. Becker had driven. She didn't even know where to go to hide.

"Dad! You need to leave now!"

"I will not leave! You've lost your senses."

"It's not your life, or your house."

"How dare you. I'm the reason for everything you have."

"I earned everything I have."

"Oh, I suppose, the schools, the training, the connections didn't help. I suppose I shouldn't have bothered with any of it, since you seem content to stay here lounging with this girl!"

"Please!" cried Jess, jumping up. "Please, don't fight. Not because of me. I'm sorry that you have something important to discuss with him and I'm interrupting. Please don't be angry. Becker and I...we do work together. We were taking a break. We're just friends, just hanging out."

"You don't have to explain anything to him, Jess. We don't have to justify our relationship."

"You admit it. You have a relationship with her?'

"Yeah, Dad. I have a lot of relaltionships. I have a relationship with this geek Connor. I have one with his finace, too. I even have a relationship with my boss, and I used to have one with you."

Jess held her breath. "You don't mean that," she said softly, walking toward him.

"If he insults you, questions my choices, and pulls stunts like the transfer, then yes, I mean it. I don't need him in my life. I don't want him."

Becker's dad glared at him. "Everything I've done for you. Fine, live your life." His dad looked at Jess. "Make your mistakes. You want me out? I'm out."

He stormed out of Becker's apartment.

"Don't let him go like this," said Jess. "He's your father."

"I don't care. He can't run me like that. He can't belittle my job, my friends, and he can't insult you."

"He didn't mean it. He's angry."

Becker sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I don't care."

"I do, Jess. You don't deserve to be treated that way. You're wonderful. You keep us safe, you keep us going in the field, and you're the reason I keep walking into the ARC each day."

She was shocked. She blushed. "I...I had no idea. Do you really feel that way?"

Becker blushed. He'd been shocked too when the words tumbled out.

"Yes, I really feel that way about you. You're...brilliant. You're smart, capable, so caring, and you're...you're beautiful. You're so beautiful, Jess."

She smiled, and even had tears in her eyes. "Becker, you really shouldn't have said those things. I'm never going to stop loving you."

She looked at him. She had said the "L" word. It was a fact that everyone seemed to know but him, and she had finally told him. She loved him.

He walked close to her, and pulled her tight. "Don't. Don't ever stop." He bent his head, staring into her eyes, and ran his finger over her lips. Then he kissed her.

Becker's father watched them through the window. He was outraged. That girl was the reason. He was sure of it. Hilary had blown his promotion and a highter position just to be with this girl. He muttered in disgust and walked away.

Becker released Jess from the kiss, but held her in his arms.

"I don't want to, but I think I should go," she said.

"If you think its best."

She smiled. "I think its going too fast, for both of us. Then there's the mess with your father. I just want you to rest...your emotions."

"You think I kissed you because of him?"

"I hope not," she said with a grin.

He laughed. "I didn't."

"Good, but you've been through a lot today. We both have. This morning I thought I'd lost you."

"Not going to happen," he said, kissing her again. It was passionate and fiery. "You're right we are going fast."

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be sure."

"I'm sure Jess. I love you."

She smiled, and cried. "You know I love you. I have since the beginning. I want you so badly, but I don't want to mess it up, and I believe you, I do, but what if you're super emothional right now because of your dad and you think its real but it isn't, and...

He hushed her with a kiss. She laughed. "Sorry," she muttered.

He smiled. "Hey, we can go slow. I promise, though you're going to see that this is real and not some weird by-product of my row with my dad."

"Good. Now, would you be very angry if I asked you to take me home, I mean, to my car, so I can go home."

"No, I'm not angry. You're right. You're being very sensible and mature," he said, handing her purse and jacket to her.

"I know I am," she said, "damn it."

They both laughed and left to get her home.

End of Ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Becker had put it off but he finally went to confront his dad.

"Thank you for coming alone," he said.

Becker shook his head. "You're making too much out of Jess being at my place."

"Am I? Do you still insist she's just a friend, huh? I saw you, boy! Pawing all over her and acting like an adolescent."

Becker laughed. "Wow, dad. I think you were peeping in the wrong flat."

His father scoffed. "Why pretend I didn't see, huh? Maybe you know she's too young, too immature, and that you have bigger and better things waiting in your career."

Becker smiled. He wanted to tell his father how big things really were at the ARC, but he couldn't. His dad, although very well connected, didn't have clearance.

"Jess is young, but only seven years younger than me. She's very mature. I know I couldn't do her job, and I doubt you could."

His father snorted.

"As far as pretending, Dad? OK, I kissed her, a lot, and it was brillinat. Until last night, we were just friends, but the hot and heavy makeout session you described didn't happen. We kissed, talked, and I drove her to her car and she went home, alone."

His father didn't make any snarky comments. Instead, he said, "Good. I'm glad you're still a gentleman. She's not right for you, though."

Becker rolled his eyes. "Is this what you want to discuss, really?"

"No! You're a fool. You had that promotion, a plan was set up. Why in the hell did you undo it?"

"Dad, it's not what I want. I like where I am, and I'm sorry, but that's where I need to be."

"There are so many things out there that fit you better than some guarding job at a cut-rate facility."

Becker smirked. Oh, if he could only tell him. He felt bad now, and sorry for all his dad's work and worry. His father honestly thought he was wasting himself.

Becker sat down. "Dad, you used to trust me. Trust me now. You may not know everything, but trust that I'm capable of making right, prudent judments. It may not seem like it because you're not inside, but that cut-rate facility needs me, and I promise you, I promise it's worthy."

Becker Senior looked at Becker. "You sound like my son."

"Dad, I am. I need to stay at this position, and I promise you it's that important. I also promise that its something you'd be very proud of ."

His father sat in thought. "Tell me, honestly, that you aren't staying because of her."

He looked his father in the eyes. "I'm staying because the job is worthwhile, because I save state secrets and lives, Dad. I'm staying because I'm needed and I can't leave."

His Dad took a deep breath, left it out slowly, and nodded. "OK."

"But," said Becker. "She would be hard to leave."

His father stared at him. "Really?"

Becker smiled slowly, and it was a goofy, lost kind of smile. "Yeah."

"Then maybe I should give her another chance."

"No offense, Dad, but its going to be a long time before I let you near her again."

"Dang, Hilary. She's that important?"

"She is."

"OK."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Tell me, something," said his dad, "How did you stop the transfer?"

Becker smiled. "Top Secret, sorry."

"You don't have that power."

"Was it stopped? Am I transferred? Sorry, dad but I guess I do." He smiled teasingly at him.

"I want in. I want to see what the hell is going on in there."

Becker smiled again. "I'll put in a good word for you. Maybe you can fill out an application. I always need new recruits."

"That's not humorous, Hilary."

End of Ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jess was happy. She had two bags of new shoes and her favorite frothy coffee. Despite her hands being full, she managed to answer her mobile. She was an expert multi-tasker.

"Hello, you've reached brilliant Jess Parker, how can I help you today?"

Becker chuckled. "You're in a good mood."

"Yes, I am, despite the fact that everyone was busy and I had to have lunch by myself."

"Sorry. I guess I should have let the new recruits train themselves."

"They are the best and brightest, aren't they?" she asked.

He chuckled again. "So, are you on you're way back here?"

"Why, do you miss me?"

"Loads. I'm free for a while. I thought maybe we could get together."

"Captain Becker, what does 'get together,' entail? It sounds dirty."

He laughed. "I'm realizing you may not be as innocent as you look."

She smirked. "You're catching on. I'll see you in a bit."

She closed her mobile and juggled her items to produce her car keys, as she did so she saw a flash. She looked around. She didn't see anything. Then she saw a small, black car and a man. He didn't seem to be doing anything.

She decided she was paranoid. Becker was rubbing off on her. She smiled. She didn't mind that one bit. She jumped in her car and sped off to the ARC and Becker.

The man in the black car cursed himself for being so clumsy. She should have no idea, and now he worried that she did. He took extra care following her. To his relief she showed no signs of trying to evade him.

He sat outside the ARC, at a careful distance but was able to keep watch.

That evening Jess waited for Becker outside a movie theater. She was dancing in the clouds at the thought of an actual evening out with the Captain. She was staring off into the distance, daydreaming, when her eyes landed on a black car, and she swore it was the same man.

She became alarmed, and for a moment they stared at each other. He wore a cap so she didn't see his face clearly. This time she knew she wasn't imagining it. She was being watched.

"Hi!"

"Ah!" Jess screamed. "Oh, jeez, Becker, don't do that!"

"Do what? Say hi? Jess, are you OK?"

Jess looked over, the black car was gone.

"I...um, yes. I'm fine. Sorry, to much caffeine. Let's go inside."

The next morning, Jess walked into the security office. Becker smiled at seeing her, then he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I have a stalker," she said.

He jumped up in concern, and hugged her. "Let's go sit somewhere, and you talk."

A few minutes later, she was sitting with a cup of tea. Staring into those chocolate eyes full of concern did wonders for her nerves.

She chuckled nervously. "I first saw him yesterday when we talked on the mobile while I was off to lunch. I saw a flash, like a camera, and there he was. He was acting normal, just standing by his car, but at the movies I saw him again."

"Which is why I startled you."

"Yes, and I saw him again this morning. Becker, it doesn't make sense though. He's a really bad stalker, if I caught him three times."

"Maybe he wants you to, so he can play with your mind."

"Then he's doing it well. I'm scared."

Becker squeezed her hand. "It's alright. It's good to be scared. It's your body's way of making you alert and ready to act."

"Act? My body's stupid then, all I want to do is have a hissy fit and cry."

Becker laughed. "One, don't. Two, I won't let him near you. I'm driving you home tonight, OK?"

She nodded. "I'm going to assign someone to tail this guy, and I'm personally going to watch over you."

She smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He smiled and kissed her. "Not to make you uncomfortable, but I think I should stay at your place, tonight."

"Why, dear Captain, would that make me uncomfortable?"

Becker smirked. "Well, Abby and Connor might get the wrong idea."

"I don't care."

"Jess, I thought we were taking things slow."

"We were, but I've got an unwanted third party along now, and excuse me for wanting to be in your arms all the time."

"That sounds really good."

"It does, doesn't it," she said with a smirk. She kissed him. "So, its settled, innocent or not, you're staying with me tonight. We'll decide later which it is."

He chuckled. "Fine with me. OK, I'm calling Abby. I'm letting her and Connor know what's going on. Stay in the ARC. I'm going to get started finding this guy."

"OK. I'm feeling much better now."

"Good."

Abby and Connor looked after Jess while Becker was busy.

"It's silly," she said, walking with Connor to her car. "I just need some forms I left inside. The car's in the ARC car park, he can't get in here."

"Don't care, Jess. Action Man personally asked me to watch over you. I'm watching."

She smiled. "Thank you. Better safe than sorry I guess. What are you doing? What is that thing?"

"It's a spy camera. I borrowed it from security and made a few modifications." He scanned the distance with it. There was a small ping.

"Uh-oh," said Connor.

"What?"

"Nothing, sorry. Hey, you ready? Let's go back inside."

"Connor, you're lying. What is uh-oh?"

"Damn. I so fail at spying. Not to alarm you, Jess, but I'm getting a reading on surveillance equipment close by."

"He's here."

Connor got his mobile out. "Becker, remember that gizmo I borrowed earlier? Yeah, I've got a hit. Central car park. Yeah, she's right beside me. OK, yeah. Come on, Jess. We're going inside."

Jess looked into the streets around her. He was there somewhere.

"It's OK. Temple and Becker are on the case."

After taking her inside and leaving Abby with her, Matt, Becker and Connor positioned themselves outside the ARC.

"Anything?"

Matt answered Becker, "Nah."

"I've got something," said Connor. "Small black car. I'm taking a picture now. Man, I love this camera. You can't tell what I'm doing. Duh-duh-duh! Secret Agent man."

"Connor, this isn't a game."

"I know, Becker. Sorry. OK, got the car and the bloke."

"Want me to send some men to take him?" asked Matt.

"No, I'll tail him. He'll take me right to him."

A few hours later, there was a commotion inside the security office. Becker was on a rampage.''

"What's going on?" asked Matt.

Becker looked around at the overturned chairs and files strewn everywhere. "I was...expressing my frustration?"

Matt smiled. "Jess' stalker?"

Becker nodded.

"No luck, huh?"

"No, Matt. I had luck. I know who he is."

"Then why..."

"He's my father."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Interference, Chapter 7

"Hurry, please," Jess.

"You're sure this is the right address?" asked Matt.

"Yes," said Jess. "You've got to get there and stop him."

"Yeah, Matt, we saw his office. I never want to see the remains of an Action Man freak-out again," said Connor.

"How far is the destination?" asked Emily, in her comm.

"About a minute," said Matt.

"We're going to get there just after you," said Abby.

Matt pulled up to a nice house, jumped out of his jeep and ran to the open front door. "Becker!"

He heard shouting and followed it.

He ran into the kitchen where Becker stood over his father, both screaming.

"Easy! Don't do anything rash," Matt said

Becker spun around. "Matt? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We were worried. We wanted to stop you from doing anything you'd regret."

"How'd you find me?" Becker asked.

Matt said, "Jess, of course, sorry, Mate, but you..."

He was cut off by Abby, Connor, Emily and Jess running in

"Is everyone OK?" asked Jess, running up to Becker. She quickly checked him and then turned to Mr. Becker. "They're both OK," she said. "Oh, thank God."

She leaned against the counter to catch her breath.

"You thought I'd hurt my father?"

"No," said Abby. "We didn't think you would. It's just..."

"You're capable," said Connor, "Physically, I mean. We don't think you're psycho or anything."

Matt smiled. "We may have over-reacted a bit."

"It's my fault," said Jess. "Matt told me about finding you trashing your office, and then your men said you stormed out, and the guards at the gate saw you peeling off in your truck. I was concerned. I'm sorry."

Everyone held their breath, as Becker stood silently staring at them.

"Becker?" asked Jess. "Say something."

"Wow, he's so angry he can't speak," whispered Connor to Emily.

Finally Becker reacted. He laughed.

"I can't figure out why I'm not more angry," he said, shaking his head. " I should be horrified that you all thought I'd do something to him."

"But you're not, are you?" asked Connor, fearfully.

"No. I guess I'm relieved you came to stop me. Thanks."

"I am pleased that we were not needed," said Emily.

"Yeah," said Becker, chuckling.

The whole time Mr. Becker had been quiet, sitting at his table.

"You, by the fridge, toss me a beer, would you?"

Matt smiled, opened the refrigerator, and tossed the older man a beer.

"Thank you, help yourselves."

Matt smiled, and tossed beers to everyone.

Jess sat at the table beside Mr. Becker. "So you're my stalker?"

He smiled weakly and nodded.

Jess hit him, hard, on the shoulder.

Becker and his father stared at her. They both knew Becker Senior had a long and celebrated military career. Like his son, he was a trained combatant and his body could be used as a weapon. He knew several types of martial arts and was very strong, even at his age.

Yet, there was a petite young woman, wearing two braids down her back, in a tight green mini dress punching him in the shoulder, with not one ounce of fear showing.

"You frightened me!" she cried in anger. "I was afraid to walk to my car by myself. How dare you?"

Mr. Becker hung his head.

"I'm sorry. No, Hilary, don't scoff. I may have over-reacted as well," he said. "I didn't think about the consequences. I shouldn't have been following you, it was irresponsible and could have put you in danger. "

"That's right," said Abby. "She was so jumpy she could have had an accident."

"Or shot someone," said Jess.

Becker Senior stared. "You can shoot a firearm?"

She smiled. "Yes. Your son taught me, for self-defense. I considered carrying a small gun he gave me. I shudder to think if I had accidentally shot it."

"I am sorry. Miss..."

"Parker, and if you continue being civil, you can call me Jess."

Becker Senior smiled. "Thank you. I will behave."

"No more following me?"

"I promise."

Becker sighed. "Now, can we get to the question I was asking..."

"You mean screaming," said his father.

Becker frowned. "Why? Why were you tailing her?"

"I wanted to know what the hell you're involved in. Besides you, she's the only clue I had. I didn't really accept that she worked with you, until she arrived at that facility. Guards, checkpoints, high-tech cameras, and alarms. Very interesting place."

The ARC members traded glances, but remained still.

"Did you know, that the transfer was hacked? You didn't just stop it, Hil, someone from your...facility actually got in to the personnel files and removed your file. That's not easy. You've got access to an expert hacker, I mean, this hacker is good."

Jess blushed, and everyone in the room smirked, laughed or smiled.

"Dad, meet our hacker, Miss Jessica Parker."

"You're kidding."

"Nope," said Connor. "I'm good, she's phenomenal."

"Stop it, you're all embarrassing me. You're right of course, but its embarrassing."

"You're serious? You did that."

Jess smiled. "I did, but don't get the idea I do that kind of thing a lot. This was special," she said, looking at Becker and smiling.

He smiled back.

"Now I have to know what you lot do."

Becker sighed. "Dad, it's classified. It isn't up to us."

"We could probably swing it," said Matt. "If you wanted to, personally though, I'm not sure he's a safe security risk."

"Please, I wasn't really stalking her. If I didn't want to get caught I wouldn't have been."

Jess frowned. "You want me to believe you let us catch you."

Mr. Becker looked at her. "I'm a veteran of several military actions, Miss Parker."

"Yes, but you've been out of action for a while. Perhaps you did purposely act sloppy," she said, causing his eyebrow to rise like his son's always did, "but not the first time. You accidentally let the camera flash go off, and I caught you."

"You sure?" he asked.

She smiled. "Mr. Becker, I am young, colorful, cheerful and addicted to chocolate. I am also, however confident in my own eyes and my instinct. You goofed up."

Becker stared at her, then his son, and then laughed loudly.

"I did. I messed up, and you're the first person in a long time, Hilary included, to call me on a mistake."

"No disrespect intended," she said.

"No? You're mad. I've offended and insulted you."

"Yes, but you are also one-half responsible for a certain Captain who I am rather fond of so I forgive you."

He laughed again, as did the others in the room. Becker smiled, his eyes glued to Jess.

"I've underestimated your colleague, haven't I?" asked his father.

"Grossly," said Becker.

"Again, I apologize."

Jess smiled and nodded. "Now, to make up for our rough start, let me introduce you to your son's closest colleagues, this is Abby, Connor, Emily, and Matt."

"How do you do. I'm General Becker."

Connor chuckled, "You're family has a thing about first names, doesn't it?"

Both Becker's smiled. "If you knew them, you'd know why," said Senior Becker.

"I bet your name is as lovely as his," said Jess, nodding toward Becker.

Senor looked at his son and raised his eyebrow. "You know his first name?"

Jess smiled slyly. "Perhaps. If I do it's just because its in his file, and its my job to read everyone's file. So, I might, because of this stalker business, have had a reason to read yours as well. I promise that your name's a safe secret with me. If I know it that is."

Becker chuckled, and his father looked at him with awe and confusion.

"She tends to ramble," said young Becker.

"Just a tad," admitted Jess. "Now, back to our little visit. What do we do with him?"

"Arrest him," said his son.

"Becker, that isn't helpful," said Jess. He smiled.

"Can we trust him?" asked Matt.

Becker shrugged, "I wouldn't."

"I'm sensing a little hostility, Hilary," said his father.

"You acted horrible, Dad, and not just insulting and belittling Jess, or moving me around like a strategic war game piece. You took surveillance pictures of a secret government installation, Dad. You secretly stalked a top member of that facility. We can't just let those things go because you're my father."

Everyone was still.

Then Becker Senor smiled. "I have connections, too. I could get myself off the hook."

His son rolled his eyes, but Jess giggled.

"I think I might like you, if you give me a chance."

For the first time, he took a good look at the young woman so clearly tied to his son. Beyond her youth and beauty, he saw a depth in her eyes that surprised him.

"If you allow me, I'd be happy to start over with you, Miss Parker."

She smiled. "Call me Jess."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Interference, Chapter Eight

Jess smiled, and slapped a guest id bracelet on Becker Senor's wrist.

"Guest?" he asked. "You have guests in a top-secret facility?"

"More than I'd like," said Lester. "Hello. James Lester, director of this facility, and the poor chap saddled with your son and these other miscreants."

The miscreants smiled.

"I understand you have a burning curiosity about what we do here," said Lester. "I'm afraid I don't appreciate your snooping. A top secret facility operates better without generals and government officials asking questions and whispering. You sir, are a trouble maker."

"I made a few calls," said Mr. Becker. He smiled as his son rolled his eyes. "I tell you, though, this isn't an easy place to talk your way into. No one seems to know anything about your little establishment."

"I hope not, that is the definition of 'secret,' after all."

"Really, Mr. Lester, what on earth could require so much secrecy."

Lester looked at Becker. "We voted on whether or not to show you," said Lester.

"I thought you ran this place."

"I do, I assure you I run this place like a dictatorship, but I was bored so I let them have a say."

Everyone chuckled, except Becker. "The vote wasn't unanimous, Dad."

"I assume you voted against?" asked his father.

"I did."

"As did I," said Lester. "However, you're in luck. The superhero fanatic, the animal doctor, the suffragette, and the beauty queen all voted to allow you access."

"I voted no, bye the way," said Matt. "If you're son doesn't trust you, then how can I?"

Becker looked at his father. "It wasn't a matter of you keeping the secret."

"Then what was it?" asked his father, with a surprising lack of anger.

"I was afraid you'd want to join us, enlisted or not."

Becker's father smiled. "I'm too young to sit back in retirement."

"You promised me you'd behave," said Jess to Mr. Becker.

"I meant I'd behave toward you, and I have."

"Too bad. I took it to mean you'd behave period, so you better," said Jess.

Becker's dad smiled. "I'm beginning to warm up to her."

Becker smiled slightly, but he was tense. He felt in his gut that letting his Dad know the ARC's secrets was a bad idea. Why had Lester given in?

"Very well, off you go, on your tour," said Lester.

"Jess, you and the team go. I want a word with Lester," he said and then smirked at her, "security stuff."

She giggled and nodded. "This way Papa Becker."

"Please don't call me that."

"Don't you like it?"

"No, Miss Parker, I do not."

"I'm so glad you told me. Now, like I said, this way Papa Becker."

Becker laughed as he saw his Dad scowl and Jess smile innocently back at him.

Once they left he turned to Lester.

"Before you ask me when I took leave of my senses, Captain, let me ask you if you've ever heard the old saying, "keep your friends close and nosy fathers of your security captain closer."

"You want to keep an eye on him by letting him in."

"Yes, hopefully, we control what he sees and keep him from making a ruckus, getting more people curious."

"I'm keeping a close watch."

"I should hope so. You're the head of security, so secure."

Becker nodded and went to join the tour.

Becker caught up with them in the menagerie. He smiled as saw the scene. His colleagues standing behind his father, all smirking and chuckling, and his dad, completely still, mouth open in shock, staring at the mammoth.

"We like to introduce him first," said Abby. "He's a sweetheart."

"Hilary?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Was I sprayed with some sort of hallucinogenic gas?"

"No."

"Did you slip some drug into my food or drink?"

"Have you had anything to eat or drink recently, Dad?"

"No."

"Then I guess that eliminates that possibility. What else you got?"

"Hypnosis?"

"I can't perform that, any of you lot?" he called to the others. "No. Any other suggestions?"

His father shook his head.

"Then, Dad, I guess you are looking at a real, living example of a prehistoric animal."

"How?"

"Connor?"

"Right, Dad Becker, see there's these rips in time, we call them anomalies, because well, that's what they are. Anyway, sometimes creatures from other times come through."

"And you keep them here?"

"Only some," said Abby. "We try to return them back through the anomalies, but if we aren't successful, then yeah, they have to stay here."

"So, see Dad, you were afraid I was a glorified guard. I'm not."

His Dad nodded.

Becker smiled. "I'm a glorified zoo wrangler."

"He's teasing you," said Jess. "He's much more. Some creatures aren't so friendly. Becker saves people from them."

Becker smiled at her.

"Yeah, single-handedly," said Matt, as Emily elbowed him.

There was a roar, and Abby ran over to a cage.

Everyone followed. Mr. Becker looked incredulously at a bearlike creature, but it was clearly no bear.

"It's not happy," said Abby. "Predators never are. The instinct to run, fight and conquer its prey is too strong. I hope we can send it home soon."

"What is it?"

Connor answered, "Borhyaena, it's a marsupial predator."

"It looks like a bear."

"Yeah, but it isn't," said Connor.

"It's a killer. That's all I need to know," said Becker.

"A human casualty?" asked his father.

Becker nodded. "We were too late."

"They saved the other person who it attacked," said Jess. "She's recovering, and is going to be fine."

Becker smiled. "Jess likes to remind me of the good we do, because sometimes I just can't see it."

She smiled.

"It's hard accepting that you can't save everyone," said his father.

Jess beamed. "I've heard that before."

Becker smiled. "Yes, Jess. You're Miss Optimistic."

"I am."

"What else have you got?" asked Becker Senor.

"The raptors are just down here, next to the t-Rex," said Abby, walking ahead, the others all followed, but Mr. Becker had stopped.

"Excuse me?"

Abby smiled. "Yes, we have a t-Rex, and he's a pain in the arse."

The others laughed.

"I've never heard it described like that, exactly," said Mr. Becker.

"We have it secured, and have procedures to feed it without any human contact, but that thing keeps tearing up the feeding robots. It's a pain," said Abby.

Becker smiled. "Not what you expected?"

His dad shook his head. "I owe you an apology," he said.

Becker nodded. "You do."

They continued the tour, until Mr. Becker looked like his head was spinning.

Jess and Becker took him to the canteen for a break.

"I just can't believe it," he said.

"I know," said Jess. "And those were just the ones from the past."

"You're kidding. Future animals?"

Both his son and Jess nodded.

"Can I see them?"

"I'd rather you didn't. There don't seem to be a lot of future butterflies or koalas."

Jess' tea came out her nose.

"I've told you to watch what you say when I'm drinking!" cried Jess.

The men laughed.

"Honestly, Dad, the future creatures are something I'd just as soon forget."

"That bad?"

Becker and Jess both nodded.

"Now I have to see them!"

Becker grunted. "They're beyond dangerous, Dad. They're nightmares, frankly. If you have to see them, find someone to show you, because I won't."

Mr. Becker opened his mouth, but Jess put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't press," she said gently.

"I'm going to get Jess some chocolate," said Becker.

After Becker left Jess said, "We've lost too many of his soldiers to the future creatures. He almost died himself."

Mr. Becker watched her face. "They scare you."

"They terrify me. I was trapped once, and I thought I was going to die, alone with an injured colleague. The first face I saw after the ordeal was Becker's. He told me I was safe, that he was there."

She had tears in her eyes, and hand was shaking.

"I won't press then."

"I'd be grateful."

"This job is what changed him, isn't it? He was always a good soldier, and with that comes a certain acceptance of death, but the last year or so, he was different."

"Yes."

"And he still wanted to stay."

Jess smiled. "He can't leave innocent people to face these creatures, knowing that they are out there."

"No, I raised him to serve and protect."

"You did a good job."

"OK," said Becker strolling in, "one milk, one bittersweet, and one with nuts and fruit, hold the orange."

"My goodness, Becker, three?"

Becker smiled. "I felt like splurging."

Jess smiled.

The alarms went off, Jess grabbed the chocolate and she and Becker, with Mr. Becker chasing after, all ran to OPs.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Interference, Chapter 9

Spoilers: Series 5

Ch. 9, conclusion

"It's the anomaly in the park," said Jess. "It's reopened."

"We can't be sure it's to the same time," said Connor. "I should check the time period."

"We can get the bear and the beaver ready," said Abby. "In case it is to the same time."

"Good plan," said Matt. "We'll head to the site, you get started."

Abby nodded and taking Emily with her, they went to prepare the animals for transfer.

Becker, Matt, and Connor grabbed black boxes, Becker stopping for a second to kiss Jess briefly.

"I'm coming," said Becker's father.

"You're not, and I'm not discussing it," said Becker, shutting the lift in front of his father.

Jess sent backup to the site along with the team, and alerted police to clear the park.

"What were those guns they're carrying?"

"EMDs. They fire an electric charge that incapacitates the creatures. We have to preserve the time lines. Even killing a creature can have consequences."

"I've landed in some sort of science fiction," said Mr. Becker.

Jess smiled. "That's why I enjoy it all so much," she said.

"Jess, we're nearly there."

"Matt, no sightings or injuries to report."

"Good," said Becker, "maybe we're finally in time for once."

They pulled into the park, located the anomaly, and Connor scanned it.

"Yep, same period. Interesting, it opened back up and in the same place. We have so much more to learn about these things," said Connor.

Jess said, "I'll alert Abby."

"We'll wait here to assist," said Matt.

Jess motioned for Mr. Becker to sit next to her. She even shared her chocolate with him.

"It's hard to sit and watch, isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I know, and I don't even like going into the field."

"I'm trained for being in the thick of it, Jess. Retirement is a cruel punishment for a career soldier."

Jess smiled compassionately at him. "What about your wife? Surely its nice to spend time with her?"

"We're divorced. It's a good thing too. More time with that woman would have led me to suicide or murder."

"Mr. Becker, sorry, General, shame on you. I'm sure you weren't easy to live with yourself."

He smiled. "Horrible."

Alarms broke out.

"Creature breach at the docks!" yelled Abby over the comm. "Jess! The borhyaena's broken out! "

"All units, creature breach at the loading docks. Security, to the loading docks!"

"Jess, What's going on?" asked Matt over comms.

"Creature breach," said Jess. "Abby, do you need medics?"

"Yes, Jess," said Emily's voice. "Abby is hurt. She is loosing much blood. The creature ran down the hall that leads to you."

"What?" asked Becker Senor.

"Beginning partial lock down," said Jess. "Medics are on the way Em."

"All personnel, partial lock down commencing. All departments except those between medical and loading docks will shut down. All departments outside of Ops and the loading bay are on alert."

She turned to the General. "That's all I can do," she said. "We have to catch that creature, and that means leaving the paths to it open. Unfortunately, we're at the end."

"D oyou have weapons?"

"Yes," she motioned to a drawer.

"I hope these fancy guns shoot like normal."

"General, you should go."

"You're staying, Jess."

"I have to. The team, the medics, the soldiers, they're all blind without me."

"I don't care," came Becker's voice over the comms. "Both of you get out of there!"

"I can't. I have to track the creature. I'm sorry. I have a job to do."

"So do I," said Becker Senor. "Tell my son I'll keep you safe."

Jess looked at him. He looked back, determined and stubborn, just like his son.

She nodded, "Be careful. Abby said this thing is an ambush killer. It can't run fast, but it jumps its prey."

"Good to know."

"Security reports its outside," said Jess.

A loud growl confirmed it. Jess looked terrified, but stayed put. "General, it's pinned between them and us."

"How many shots does it take to knock out a creature?"

"That's a large EMD, designed for the big dinos. The size of the bear thing, it should take one or two shots."

Becker Senor nodded. He stood beside the entrance Jess had indicated.

She tried to stay calm as the growling got louder and closer.

"I have it on monitor, General. In a few more steps, it will be right in front you."

It might have been an ambush predator, but because the soldiers cornered it, it was loud and angry. General Becker stayed calm and focused despite the loud growls and hisses. Then he saw the furry backside. He waited until he had a good shot.

He fired. The creature dropped instantly.

"Nice weapon," said Becker's dad.

He let the soldiers take over, and they assured him the creature was out.

"Jess," said Becker over Comms, "You alright?"

"Thanks to your father, yes. Tell Connor Abby's going to be alright."

"Will do."

"The creatures are on the way to you."

"Copy."

A few minutes later, Becker smiled at his father, helping the men carry one of the crates up to the anomaly.

"I figured since I caught the thing, you couldn't deny me the right to set it free."

His son smiled. "You saved the woman I'm in love with. I'm in a good mood."

His dad clapped him on the back. "She's pretty amazing. She would not leave her post. A ferocious, deadly animal was on its way and she stayed."

"So did you, Dad. Thank you."

His father smiled, and nodded.

"We're ready," said Connor, opening the locked anomaly.

They unlocked the crate with the sleeping bear thing first and dumped it from the crate into the anomaly.

"OK, bring the giant beaver," said Matt.

They let the beaver out and it moved toward the anomaly, moved by the men. It peacefully walked through.

Connor closed the anomaly. "I hope we're done with this one now."

"Me too," said Matt. "I'd say let's go get a pint but I think we have an anxious fiance to deal with."

"Yeah, let's get back. I need to see Abby."

"Jess said she's going to be fine," said Becker Senor, "according to the medics."

"That's not good enough," said Connor, running to the truck.

Becker laughed. "I understand, and it scares me that I understand him."

Becker's dad laughed, "Women have that affect. They turn everything we think we know on its head."

Becker nodded. "I'm not in too much pain over it."

His father laughed, and smiled at him.

They all left to return to the ARC.

Abby was groggy, but she was aware of them in the room. Connor sat on her bed, holding tightly to her hand.

"The wound was not as large as it appeared," said Emily. "She has been given blood and she is doing much better."

"Thanks for staying with her," said Connor.

Emily smiled.

"I think we should let her rest," said Jess, gently kissing her cheek. "I'll be here bright and early with coffee and pastry."

"Night, Jess," said Abby sleepily.

"Night Connor," said Jess.

He nodded, but didn't move from Abby's side.

"Take care of Jess," said Abby.

"You're confused," said Becker. "You're the one hurt."

"She gets lonely in that big flat."

Becker smiled. "I'll take care of it."

He turned around and ran straight into his father. "You're kind of in the way."

"Good. I overheard you making plans with Miss Parker, and I'm not happy."

"So?" asked Becker. Jess punched him.

Becker's Dad laughed. "Dear, sweet Jess, he's not good enough for you."

Jess giggled. "But he's so cute!"

"Funny," said Becker. "Dad, no offense, but butt out."

"OK. I'll get out of your business. Good night, Jess."

"Good night."

The couple walked out of Abby's room and headed to the exit.

"You know, I had a talk with Lester earlier," said Becker Senor.

Becker stopped, and turned. "No, Dad."

He chuckled. "What? I'm not interfering. It's just that I have a unique prospective, as family of a valued ARC employee."

Becker raised his eyebrow. "And?"

"And, your work breeds mystery, Hilary. Other ARC employees have had to raise questions within their families, like you did with me. People are bound to ask questions. What about the families of the victims of the creatures? The surviving jogger for instance. Her father has been vocal about finding out what happened to her. Take it from me, a parent's got to be nosy. I think I can help run interference and settle him down, and the others."

"There are others?" asked Jess.

"Unfortunately," said Becker. "They don't all sign the secrecy agreement willingly."

"Lester and I have been brainstorming about how to deal with them, apart from threats, lawsuits, and the old-fashioned roughing up. I understand those are the current methods."

"You're working for the ARC?" asked Becker, in alarm. "You aren't, are you?"

"Calm yourself, Hilary. I'm not working for the ARC."

"That's a relief."

"No, I'm going to be more of a consultant."

"Great," said Becker sarcastically.

"It could be nice," said Jess.

"That's the spirit," said Senor. "Don't worry, I won't interfere. I don't need to know every little thing about you, you know."

Becker rolled his eyes. "Come on Jess, let's go home," said Becker.

"Who's home?" asked his father.

"I'm an adult Dad, goodnight."

"So am I," called Jess, over her shoulder. "Goodnight Papa Becker."

They heard, "Don't call me that!" as they walked away.

"I don't know if I can handle his consulting," said Becker.

"It won't be so bad, plus you have me to help."

He smiled. "Thank goodness. You don't mind running interference for me?"

"Mind? I'm looking forward to it. Messing with the minds and patience of Generals is surprisingly fun," she said.

"You know, when you put it like that," said Becker, "I'm looking forward to it too. Poor dad."

Jess giggled. "Yes, poor Papa Becker."

The End


End file.
